


Fake display

by Renlo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlo/pseuds/Renlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late valentine's day one-shot. Renly and Loras celebrate love on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake display

Believe it or not, Westeros also celebrates Valentine’s Day. Like everyone in the world, people celebrates love, but this love is a one accepted by society, a love based on status and rank, a love without love. In King’s Landing, the king held a feast to honor the event. All the nobles from the Capital were invited and the food and drink flow in rivers. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, if for real or just for show, not even they could tell.  
Only two souls couldn’t enjoy this fake display of love, even though their faces smiled and and accepted the gifts from tipsy ladies and why not, men. Face to face, but separated by so many and so much, Renly and Loras watched each other dancing, drinking and touching others.   
There was annoyance, then pain and ache, and later it all become a game, a challenge to see who could fake it longer. But their eyes never left the other, the promises behind them fueling their souls throughout this torture.  
When the torturous event finally ended, they run away from their dungeon and regained pace in each other’s arms. That night, Loras and Renly celebrated love, real love that, as sweet and wonderful it was, burned their lips, their bodies and engulfed their souls.  
There was no rank, no prejudice, no one, just them. Clothes lost on the floor, hungry lips kissed hungry lipss and insatiable hands touched any skin they could reach. The bed, the room, even the world seemed too small to hold their love; it ravaged their souls and bodies.


End file.
